Grantha's Adventure
Grantha's Adventure is a story about Grantha Bacon, and how she deals with her sister, Minthor Antioch, being kidnapped. The story revolves around Grantha, and her trip around Minecraftia looking for her sister. Prologue She fell to her knees when she heard the news. Karpath kept talking, but all she could think about was her sister. He said she’d been kidnapped, but Grantha couldn’t understand who would do such a thing. Minthor was such a sweet girl, always visiting, bringing her children, Verigan and Isabel. “The children…” she spluttered. “They’re at Verigan’s Hold with Adaephon” Karpath answered calmly. “I was hoping you would be able to look after them, until I get back” he continued. Grantha raised her head. “Back from where?” Karpath looked at her, and spoke softly, with a hint of rage. “Back from saving my wife”. Chapter 1: Visiting the Fortune Teller Adaephon Antioch was sorting through old history books while looking after Verigan and Isabel, his nephew and niece. Isabel was too young to fully understand what had happened, but Verigan has gotten the gist. Adaephon was trying to distract them with the books. He let out a sigh, when he heard the doors open. Grantha Bacon stepped into the room, her red locks clustered around her face, the noise of her heels ricocheting on the walls. Her eyes met Adaephon’s, and they both embraced in a hug. Minthor’s kidnapping had affected them both. Grantha was her sister, and Adaephon was her brother-in-law. The family was very close, and so the news had shook them all. “Good morning Miss Bacon”. Grantha looked down, to see Verigan standing there, holding a small cake. “We made this for you” the young boy said, enthusiastically, “I hope you like it”. “Why thank you Verigan” she replied, as she took the cake off the boy, and bit into it. “It’s delicious, thank you” Grantha said, as she picked up Isabel, and took Verigan’s hand. “I thought I’d take the children to the carnival, so you can have some time to yourself” Grantha whispered to Adaephon. “Thank you” he replied, and left the room, hoping to catch some sleep. The past few days had been rough. --- The noise of the carnival excited the children, who wanted to visit every stall, and play every game. Grantha let them run off, when she heard someone behind her. “Granny Bacon, I ‘ad a feeling I’d be seeing you around here”. Grantha turned around to see her young, childhood friend, Madame Nubescu, standing there. They hugged, and Nubescu asked her how she was. “I’m getting through the day, and that’s what matters” Grantha replied. The two women walked to Nubescu’s fortune telling stall, passing Mr Banjo, the young carnival owner, who was talking to Verigan and Isabel. Grantha climbed down the ladder into Nubescu’s chamber, where she took a seat around her cauldron. “Nubescu, I want you to tell me where Minthor is”. Nubescu joined Grantha at the cauldron, and looked sadly at her. “I’ve tried Granny, believe me I ‘ave. But there’s somethin’ blocking me, something dark”. Grantha sighed. “Thanks anyway Nubescu, it was good seeing you”. With that, she climbed back up the ladder, into the sunlight. A small smile returned to her face when she saw Isabel giggling atop of Strongman Bruno’s shoulders, clapping her hands with glee. Bruno was pretending to be a horse, while Verigan was playing with Mr Banjo’s prank flower, spraying water everywhere. Grantha smiled weakly. Although Nubescu couldn’t help with the search, Grantha knew others who could, including a crazy, fumbling wizard, who lived nearby. For now though, she enjoyed the sunshine and the warmth of the carnival. --- When they returned to Verigan’s Hold at nightfall, they found Adaephon sleeping. Grantha put Verigan and Isabel to bed in one of the spare rooms, and entered the kitchens. She enjoyed cooking, especially cakes. It eased her mind, made her forget the bad things that were happening in her life. She made five cakes before she began to feel tired. Grantha set the cakes on the table, and set off to another spare room. She walked gracefully down the corridor, checking in the children’s room, making sure they were asleep. She passed a window, and stopped to look out of it. She could see the carnival lights going out, and in the distance, she could see an airship landing in Mistral City, a town she loved to visit. Unbeknownst to Grantha, a pale face with red eyes stared at her from a distance. Chapter 2: The Wizards The bright morning sun rose over Verigan’s Hold, the light piercing through the windows, warming up the castle’s stone walls. Grantha felt a streak of sunlight beam over her face, waking her up. She slipped out of bed, and left her room, yawning, and headed down the corridor. Squeals of delight were heard from the kitchens, so Grantha entered, to see Verigan and Isabel eating a cake that she had made the night before. The children gave Grantha big smiles when they saw her. “Good morning Miss Bacon” they called, mouths full of cake. “Good morning” Grantha replied, smiling. “Where’s Adaephon?” Before the children could reply, the door to the kitchens opened, and a young woman with curly black hair entered. She was wearing a templar uniform, similar to Adaephon’s. “Good morning Miss Bacon” the woman proclaimed, “I’m Templar Kesha, I work with your brother-in-law”. “Nice to meet you” Grantha smiled, shaking Kesha’s hand. “Adaephon’s had to leave, there’s some issues along The Wall, but he wanted me to ask you if you and the children would like to accompany me to Mistral City? I’m going to gather some supplies for a visit into The Desert. I’m part of a team visiting a mysterious struc- Oh I’m sorry, I’m babbling again, I really shouldn’t.” Kesha chatted. “I’d love to, and I’m sure the children would too. I actually have been wanting to visit a friend of mine there.” Grantha beamed. Kesha smiled back. “Okay then, we’ll leave at once.” --- Mistral City’s spires shone in the sunlight, as Grantha and Kesha arrived with the children. Airships flew across the sky, some carrying heavy cargo, other carrying passengers, and all being driven by the mighty Skylords. City guards were stationed at the entrance, and allowed the small group to enter the magnificent city. “I’ll meet back up with you in a couple hours, have fun!” Kesha exclaimed, as she walked off. “Come on kids, I’ve got a friend I’d like you to meet” said Grantha happily. They walked past the many houses and buildings lining the streets, until they reached a small walkway leading up to a large, and misshapen tower, floating in the air. Grantha carefully walked up, with the children close behind her. They eventually reached a door in the side of the tower, and Grantha knocked loudly. “Come in!” a voice shouted. Grantha opened the door, and stepped instead, the children following behind her. Books littered the walls, and sitting at a desk in the centre, was a young man, dressed in a blue cloak, with jet black hair, reading a letter. Upon seeing Grantha, he stood up and walked over to her. “Granny, so nice to see you!” he called, as they hugged. Granny was a nickname created by her friends. Grantha liked it well. “You too, Fumblemore” Grantha replied, smiling. “Verigan, Isabel, this is Fumblemore, a good friend of me and your father.” “Hi” the children whispered, in awe of the large room they were in, and the strange man in front of them. Suddenly a strange man in green appeared in the room, surrounded by smoke. Fumblemore sighed. “Hey everyone man” slurred the green man in front of them. “Granny, this is my brother, Swampy.” Fumblemore said boringly. “Nice to meet you” Grantha stated. Swampy smiled. “You too young miss.” he replied. “Swampy, could you look after Verigan and Isabel for a little while? Fumblemore and I needed to discuss some things.” Grantha asked. “Of course man” Swampy replied, as Fumblemore led Grantha into his office. --- Fumblemore sits down on a chair, and Grantha sits opposite him. She takes out a notebook and pencil from her satchel. “Fumblemore, can you use your magic to track or locate a person?” Grantha asked, curiously. “I can, yes” Fumblemore replied, interested in what Grantha had to say. “I want to know if you can locate my sister.” Grantha revealed. She was hoping he could, after finding out Nubescu couldn’t. “I will certainly try Granny” Fumblemore answered happily. He took his wand out of his pocket, and stepped out into the library. “Swampy, I’m going to need your help with some magic. Granny here wants us to find her sister.” “Okay man.” Swampy slowly replied. The two brother stepped outside, to a balcony outside of the tower, and prepared their wands. Pointing them to the sky, they uttered strange words, and bright blue and green magic shot out of them. Residents of Mistral City looked to the tower, as the light covered the sky, and many onlookers were amazing at the power of the magic. Fumblemore and Swampy were standing strong as their wands shook profusely. Slowly, the magic began to lessen, until there was no more. Fumblemore breathed slowly, putting together his thoughts. He and Swampy discussed things, until they agreed on something. “Granny, we know where Minthor is, but you’re not going to like it.” Fumblemore explained. “Tell me, I need to know” Grantha demanded, anxious at what she was going to hear. “Well, she’s with Israphel, far away in The Desert.” Fumblemore explained, sadly. Grantha stood there, motionless. She knew if she was going to get her sister back, she’d have to travel through The Desert. “Thank you for telling me, I appreciate it a lot.” Grantha said, smiling weakly. “No problem” replied Fumblemore. “It was good seeing you Fumblemore, and good meeting you Swampy” Grantha called, as she led the children out of the tower, and down the walkway. --- Kesha had collected as many supplies as she could, when she saw Grantha and the children. She ran up to them. “Hello Miss Bacon, hello children, did you meet your friend?” she smiled. “Yes, we did” Grantha answered. “Oh good, I got my supplies” Kesha exclaimed, happily. Suddenly, Grantha’s mind clicked. “Kesha, you said you were venturing into The Desert, yes?” “Yes, with a group of others, we’re exploring a strange, metallic structure.” Kesha answered, enthusiastically. “Would I be able to travel with you? I need to find something in The Desert, and I wouldn’t like to go alone.” “I’ll have to ask Enoch, but I’m sure he’ll let you.” “Oh good” Grantha smiled, as the group travelled past the city boundaries, and headed back to Verigan's Hold. Chapter 3: A Nightmare Her body lays in front of me, broken and bloody. I have no words. The tears rain down my cheeks, but I don’t even notice. My sister is dead; I didn’t reach her in time. It’s all my fault. A pale faced man steps out of the darkness and approaches Minthor’s body. “Why did you do this!” I scream at him. My body leaps from the ground as I pounce for him, but he disappears, reappearing behind me. I fall onto the floor, dazed. “You are weak. You all are. Don’t try to save your sister, you’ll never find her.” a voice echoes around us, yet the pale faced man’s lips never move. “What are you talking about? She’s dead, right in front of us!” I shriek, fighting back even more tears. The voice echoes again. “Not yet.” --- Grantha Bacon awoke from her bed, sweating and frightened. Looking around, she soon realised she was in her room at Verigan's Hold. “It must have been a dream” she thought to herself, thankfully. Grantha looked out of the small window, and saw it was darkness. She could hear the distant sounds of zombies, looking for their next meal. Wanting to forget her nightmare, Grantha left her room, and began wandering around the castle. Voices attracted her to the library, where the door was slightly open, and she peeked inside. A dim light glowed, and Grantha could see five dark figures were sitting around a table. “I suppose she can travel with us, as long as she brings her own supplies.” a voice spoke out. “I’m sure she will.” said a voice that Grantha recognised to be Templar Kesha’s. “It’s settled then. Grantha will accompany us through The Desert, and we will leave her when we get to the metal structure.” said another. There was a quiet murmur. “But what about the children?” Kesha asked. “They will stay with me.” said Adaephon, who was sitting at the end of the table, sorting through papers. Grantha had not noticed him until now. Not wanting Adaephon to notice her listening in, she crept away, and walked to the children’s room to check on them. They were sleeping soundly, and looked comfortable. The silence was broken by a piercing smash. Grantha ducked, just as a silver arrow shot over her, and stuck itself in the wall of the children’s room. Quickly, she slammed the door shut, and crawled over to the embedded arrow. She saw that a note was stuck to it, and used a nearby torch’s light to read the scrawly writing. “You’ll never save her.” Shocked and angry, Grantha tore the note up, as Adaephon burst into the room. Kesha and three others followed. “What in Minecraftia happened?” he cried. Grantha got up and pulled the arrow out of the wall. Adaephon noticed Verigan and Isabel, still sleeping. “Kesha, take the children to the kitchens please” asked Adaephon. Kesha picked them up and left, carefully avoiding the glass littering the room’s exit. A large window had been smashed, and the glass shards were large and sharp. “Granny are you okay?” Adaephon asked. He inspected the silver arrow, and looked out of the broken window. “Yeah, I’m fine, it was probably just a skeleton.” Granny replied, hiding the fact she knew this was someone else’s work. “Enoch, would you mind cleaning this up? I’ll take Granny back to her room.” Adaephon called out. One of them men nodded, and started to pick up the larger pieces of glass. “So that’s Enoch.” Grantha thought to herself, as she and Adaephon went to her room. They reached it, and Adaephon spoke to her. “Good news, you can accompany Professor Grizwold and his team into The Desert in two days. I’ll look after the children, don’t worry. I wish you luck on your journey. I have hope you’ll succeed.” “Thank you Adaephon, I’ll miss you, and the children.” responded Grantha. They hugged, then she entered her room, closing the door behind her. She soon fell asleep. --- The bright light poured in through the glimmering windows, as Templar Enoch worked hard to replace the one that had been broken the night before. Grantha could see him as she was collecting apples in a nearby field. Her basket soon filled up, and she set it down on the lush green grass, when she saw a young man wearing a Skylord uniform walking towards her. “Hi there, can I help you?” she called out. The man reached her, and shook her hand. “Hello, I’m Skylord Horus. I’m looking for Grantha Bacon. Could you tell me where I can find her?” he asked, smiling. “Why yes, she’s standing right in front of you.” Grantha smiled back, curious as to why he was looking for her. “Oh, right.” he stuttered, still smiling. “I have a package for you. Fumblemore asked me to bring it to you.” he said, handing Grantha the parcel. She opened it find a note that read, “Granny, I believe you’ll need this on your journey to find your sister. It’s a cure-all potion, use it in a time of need. I’ve asked Horus to bring it as I’m quite busy at the moment, and I don’t trust Swampy with it. I hope your journey goes well, and that Minthor is returned home safe. Fumblemore.” Grantha looked in the package, and found a murky-looking potion, which she carefully put in her apple basket. She picked it up, and turned to Horus. “Would you like to come inside? It’s awfully hot out here.” Grantha asked. “That would be great.” Horus replied, as the two walked up the steps to Verigan’s Hold. Enoch watched them from his window, until Adaephon shouted at him to hurry up. Grantha pushed open the large doors, and stepped inside, with Horus following behind her. Smiling, she led him to the kitchens, where Kesha was preparing tea. “Hey there.” she called. “Would you two like a drink?” “Yes please” replied Grantha, as she and Horus sat down at the table, and started to talk. --- Grantha woke up in bed next to Horus. Her clock told her it was late evening. She knew she was heading into The Desert tomorrow, with Kesha and the others. She had her supplies packed in a backpack, which included Fumblemore’s cure-all potion, and also a map he had sent her, so that she knew exactly where to go when she was in The Desert. Verigan and Isabel would stay with Adaephon, and hopefully Grantha would return with their mother, but she had only told them she was visiting a far away friend, as she didn’t want the children to get their hopes up, in case she would fail. Grantha laid with Horus, who was still asleep, and thought about her upcoming journey. She also thought of Karpath, her sister’s husband, who was also looking for Minthor. She couldn’t contact him, as she did not know where he was, but she hoped he was close to finding Minthor too. She was happy she was spending her last day at Verigan’s Hold with Horus. She had fallen for the young Skylord, and hoped to further the relationship when she returned. While she was gone, Horus would be staying in Mistral City, and he said he would check in on Adaephon every other day. Grantha was quite nervous, but she knew she had what it took to save her sister. Category:Stories